La tienda
by tati.hikari
Summary: Las cosas entre Hak y Yona cambian luego de que ella fuera herida debido a un descuido de él. Por supuesto, él no puede perdonarse, pero ella no cree que haya sido su culpa. Una noche a la orilla de un río hace aflorar algunos sentimientos y unos días después, ya no hay vuelta atrás.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! :)

Este es el primer fic que comparto en internet y hace muuuucho tiempo que no escribo uno, así que tengan eso en mente si quieren comentar por favor ^_^  
Los primeros 2 caps no son lemon, el tercero tiene apenas un poco y el cuarto.. bueno, tiene más jeje

Espero que les gusteee! Estoy completamente enamorada de Hak y Yona :3

Capítulo 1.

Hak corría desesperadamente por el bosque buscando a Yona. Estaban practicando con la espada cuando un grupo de bandidos los atacó. Yona estaba exhausta, no estaba en condiciones de pelear, por lo que Hak le ordenó que se metiera entre los arbustos y lo esperara allí. La chica lo dudó pero le hizo caso. Esos tipos no representaban un problema para él, después de todo, era la Bestia del Trueno y tenía la fuerza de mil hombres. Pero sí había un problema, más de uno en realidad. Hacía un par de días habían tenido una batalla importante y él aún estaba herido, se movía un poco más lento de lo común debido al dolor. Además estaba algo cansado por el entrenamiento con Yona y no tenía su arma de siempre, sólo una espada. Y ellos eran muchos.  
Pero como siempre, nunca se dejaría vencer si era por protegerla a ella. Como pudo terminó con los bandidos. Jadeando, herido y arrodillado en el piso, le dijo a la chica que ya podía salir. No obtuvo respuesta. Su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Princesa?- Miró por todos lados, no estaba. Se levantó y comenzó a llamarla, corriendo, buscándola, gritando. Unos minutos después llegó a un claro. Uno de los bandidos la había tomado mientras él luchaba con los demás, tenía una cortada en un brazo, de seguro esa había sido Yona intentando defenderse. En ese momento la vio. Estaba en el piso, de ojos cerrados, tenía dos flechas en la espalda, no se movía. Esta vez, el corazón de Hak no se aceleró, sino que se detuvo. Sintió un terror enorme en su pecho y un dolor que nunca había sentido antes, uno que superaba todas las heridas que alguna vez pudo haber tenido. Algo sobrehumano se apoderó de él. En un segundo mató al bandido y tomó a Yona en sus brazos. No quiso quitar las flechas, temía hacerle más daño. Sintió una débil respiración y eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Oye, Yoon, ¿cuánto falta para la cena? Zeno está masticando pasto de nuevo- Dijo Jae-ha suspirando y señalando al Dragón Amarillo.

-Faltan unos minutos, el secreto de esto es la cocción, no puede ser demasia...-

-¡Yoon!- Hak estaba llegando al lugar donde se encontraban los demás cargando a Yona.

Todo era caos. Recostaron a Yona dentro de la tienda, boca abajo. El chico intentaba encontrar una manera de quitar las flechas sin empeorar las cosas. Shin-ah y Zeno ayudaban trayendo agua, preparando vendajes y medicina. Jae-ha y Kija sólo le gritaban a Hak.

-¡YA BASTA!- El grito de Yoon hizo callar a los demás. -¡Ustedes tres, salgan! No están siendo de ayuda, no puedo concentrarme con sus gritos y están ocupando lugar, ¡así que salgan!-

La noche cayó y unos minutos después Zeno salió de la tienda.

-Todo está bien. Yoon logró quitar las flechas de una manera segura, por suerte no habían tocado ningún órgano, limpió su herida y la cerró. Probablemente la señorita no despierte en toda la noche, pero está fuera de peligro-

Jae-ha y Kija respiraron aliviados. Hak sólo se levantó y se alejó.

-¿Así que te vas? ¿Haces que casi la maten y luego te vas? ¿Ni siquiera te impo...?-

-Jae-ha- Yoon había salido de la tienda. -Déjalo. Su deber... No, lo que más desea es proteger a Yona, hoy no lo logró y casi le cuesta la vida, su orgullo probablemente esté tan lastimado como ella, si no más-

Al día siguiente, mientras preparaban el desayuno, Yona despertó. Shin-ah, quien se encontraba en la tienda con ella en ese momento, la ayudó a sentarse y le dio un poco de agua para beber. Ao le alcanzó una bellota. Ella le sonrió e inmediatamente preguntó por Hak.

-Hak... Está tomando un baño- le mintió Shin-ah.

Los cuatro dragones y Yoon se acomodaron como pudieron dentro de la tienda y desayunaron junto con la chica. Aún estaba muy dolorida y no podía recostarse sobre su espalda, pero tenía apetito y eso era buena señal. Estaba cansada así que volvió a dormirse luego del desayuno. Los demás salieron, excepto por Zeno que era el encargado de cuidarla en ese momento.

Yona estuvo durmiendo bastante durante dos días, pero cada vez que se despertaba, preguntaba por Hak. Siempre le daban una excusa, estaba buscando agua, estaba buscando comida, se estaba dando un baño, estaba buscando medicina... Una noche, luego de que Yoon le cambiara los vendajes, Yona lo sorprendió con una pregunta.

-¿Por qué no quiere venir a verme?-

El chico suspiró.

-Está bien. Le he estado llevando medicina y comida, sus heridas están terminando de sanar, creo que ya no le duelen-

-No fue lo que pregunté. ¿Acaso está enojado conmigo?-

-Yona, no debería meterme en esto, debes hablarlo con él, pero no, te aseguro que no está enojado contigo-

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Entonces qué? Si no está enojado conmigo, ¿por qué...? ¿No entiende que quiero verlo?-

-No te preocupes, ya vendrá-

-Iré a buscar agua- Dijo el más joven del grupo a la mañana siguiente mientras tomaba su bolso.

No estaba mintiendo del todo, sí iba a buscar agua, pero también quería hablar con alguien.

Lo encontró arriba de un árbol, a la orilla del río.

-Oye, Bestia- Hak no se movió. -¿No quieres bajar? Está bien, pero por lo menos escucha. Entiendo que tengas tu orgullo lastimado y que no quieras soportar los sermones de Jae-ha, pero Yona está triste. No entiende por qué no la vas a ver y cree que estás enojado. Pregunta por ti todo el tiempo. Deberías dejar tu orgullo de lado e ir a verla. Es lo mínimo que le debes-

Un par de días después, Yona pudo pararse y caminar un poco. El dolor seguía ahí, pero ya no era tan fuerte. Esa noche, cuando pensó que todos dormían, se levantó y salió de la tienda, acompañada de Ao. Él la guió hasta el río y luego se fue. Hak estaba sentado en el pasto, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó acercarse.

-Te extraño-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe y la miraron. Se había sobresaltado porque no había notado su presencia, pero además por lo que le había dicho. Él no dijo nada, sólo desvió su mirada mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué no ibas a verme?-

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-

-Le pedí a Ao que siguiera a Yoon. No respondiste mi pregunta-

-No molestes- Dijo él todavía mirando hacia otro lado.

-Nunca antes me habías dejado sola, ni siquiera cuando te lo pedía-

Pasaron varios minutos, él seguía sin decir nada, miraba al piso.

-Creo que Yoon se equivocó. Me dijo que no estabas enojado conmigo, pero creo que se equivocó- se formó un nudo en su garganta y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. El corazón de Hak se estremeció, no había nada que le doliera más que verla u oírla llorar. Ella continuó hablando.  
-No encuentro... otra razón... por la cual me hayas abandonado... cuando te necesitaba... Y ahora ni siquiera me miras... ¿Puedes por lo menos decirme qué hice? Te necesito, Hak, no quiero que...-

-¿Me necesitas?- Hak la miró directo a los ojos. -¿Me necesitas? ¿Para qué? ¡¿No entiendes lo que sucedió?!-

-Hak...- Por primera vez, Yona lo vio angustiado a tal punto que apenas podía controlar sus emociones.

-No pude... No pude protegerte... Eran unos simples bandidos y no pude...- Cerró los ojos fuertemente y bajó la cabeza. -No estoy enojado contigo, Princesa, y tampoco es por mi orgullo como dijo Yoon. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como cuando te vi en ese claro, herida, sangrando, sin moverte. Sí tengo el orgullo herido, claro que sí, fallé en mi deber, en mi promesa al Rey Il. Pero no es sólo eso. Dejé que mi poder se me subiera a la cabeza... Y te decepcioné a ti. Siento vergüenza de sólo pensar en mirarte, no tengo derecho...-

-Hak, mírame- Yona tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó. -No me decepcionaste. Nunca lo hiciste. Tenías heridas importantes de antes, yo te forcé a entrenar conmigo y ellos eran muchos-

-¡No son excusas! No hay... No hay excusa para mi descuido, Princesa-

-Está bien, ¿es así como quieres verlo? Es cierto, fallaste en tu deber, pero tu deber no es sólo protegerme, es estar a mi lado y ahora sigues fallando, dejándome sola. Te ordeno que regreses y me cuides- Ella comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. -Y te ordeno que no me vuelvas a dejar sola-

Hak estaba sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, cuánto lo extrañaba, no se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser así después de lo que había pasado. En un impulso, la abrazó. Estaba temblando.

-No puedo perderte. Quiero llevarte lejos, lejos de todas estas batallas, todo este caos, todo este sufrimiento, a un lugar donde estés a salvo, donde no te pueda pasar nada, donde no tenga miedo cada vez que decides luchar-

-Hak...- Yona no creía lo que escuchaba, siempre supo que Hak se preocupaba por ella, pero todo eso que le estaba diciendo, que le había dicho... Eso no podía ser sólo preocupación.

-Quiero que seas feliz, de nuevo. Quiero poder hacerte feliz-

-Entonces cuídame. Regresa conmigo, abrázame mientras duermo y no me vuelvas a abandonar-

-¿Me lo estás ordenando?-

-No, te lo estoy pidiendo- Se miraron, ella le sonrió, él apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo... mi Princesa-

Yona se estremeció al oír a Hak decir esas palabras. Una mezcla de calidez, felicidad y nervios la inundó y no supo cómo reaccionar. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle que volvieran a la tienda, diciéndole que aún estaba dolorida. Él asintió, pero también se percató de su incomodidad, aunque esta vez era distinta. La subió a su espalda y fue caminando despacio. Ella podía sentir sus músculos bajo su cuerpo, su calor, su aroma. Era consciente de que Hak era un joven apuesto, no pasaba desapercibido para ella, pero nunca se había permitido verlo como algo más que un amigo o un hermano, sin embargo se daba cuenta de que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, disfrutaba más estar con él, mirarlo, sentirlo cerca, que la abrazara o le tomara la mano por cualquier motivo. También se divertía con sus celos. A veces se preguntaba si él se divertiría con los suyos, si los tuviera claro, porque después de todo, no viajaban con ninguna otra chica, así que no tenía nada de qué estar celosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Este es cortito! Me parece que el otro quedó muy largo, perdon :/ pero es que no sabía dónde cortarlo.

El tres y el cuatro quedaron largos también u.u

Capítulo 2.

Pasaron dos semanas. Yona ya estaba totalmente recuperada de sus heridas y el grupo había retomado su viaje con naturalidad. Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde decidieron pasar la noche para reabastecerse de comida y medicina al día siguiente. Encontraron una posada bastante barata, pidieron dos habitaciones, una grande para los chicos y una normal para Yona.  
La encargada de la posada era una chica de la edad de Hak, se llamaba Miri, tenía el cabello largo y dorado y ojos verdes. Como era de esperarse, lo primero que hizo Jae-ha fue cortejarla. A ella le divirtió, pero su respuesta no fue la que él esperaba. Sí notó, para su propia diversión, que la chica parecía haberse interesado por Hak.

- _Esto puede ser interesante_ \- pensó sonriendo disimuladamente.

Fueron a cenar a un restorán cercano y volvieron conversando animadamente. El pueblo era muy lindo, tenía mar y el clima era perfecto, ni demasiado frío ni demasiado calor. Cuando entraron a la posada se despidieron de Yona y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Cerca de una hora después, alguien golpeó en la habitación de la chica.

-Princesa, ¿estás despierta?-

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos. -¿Hak?-

-Estaba pensando... La noche está muy linda y tranquila, no solemos estar cerca del océano, así que... ¿quieres bajar un rato a la playa?-

El rostro de Yona se iluminó en la oscuridad. -¡Sí, me encantaría! Deja que me cambie y salgo-

-Está bien, te espero en la orilla-

Yona se tomó su tiempo. Quería verse bonita, aunque no estaba del todo segura por qué. Además tenía que despabilarse un poco, estaba completamente dormida cuando Hak golpeó su puerta.

Salió de su habitación y de la posada sonriendo nerviosa.

- _¿Por qué me siento así? Sólo estaré un rato con Hak en la playa, como si nunca hubiéramos compartido un rato a solas...-_ En ese momento Yona recordó las palabras del chico _"_ _Eres lo más importante que tengo... mi Princesa"_ y sintió la misma sensación que en aquel momento. - _Tonto Hak, ¿por qué habrá dicho "mi Princesa"? Ni que fuera su prometida o algo...-_ Y sonrió, para su sorpresa, con ese pensamiento.

-¡Wooooow, el sol el día de hoy está muy bonito, ¿no creen?!- Zeno se desperezaba en la entrada de la posada mientras Jae-ha le pagaba a la encargada y se despedía. Irían a comprar medicina y alimentos y seguirían su camino.

-Sí, la verdad es que se siente muy bien- dijo Yoon respirando profundamente y mirando al astro en el cielo. -Todo es tan pacífico y alegre aquí... ¡EXCEPTO POR USTEDES DOS! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES SUCEDE?!- gritó desesperado mirando a Yona y a Hak.

Ellos no se miraban, desde que se levantaron habían estado así, mirando cada uno para lados opuestos y sin mediar palabra.

-¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor?- preguntó la chica impaciente.

-¿Acaso la señorita durmió mal?- Preguntó Zeno algo preocupado.

-Pff. La señorita durmió perfectamente- Respondió Hak de mal humor.

-¡Nadie te preguntó a ti! Además ¿tú qué sabes? No estuviste conmigo anoche- Yona calmó sus nervios, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió al Dragón Amarillo.-No te preocupes, Zeno, dormí bien-

-Oye, Yoon... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Le susurró confundido Kija al oído.

-No... No lo tengo claro...-


	3. Chapter 3

Tercero! Espero que les esté gustando :3

Acá se ponen un poco más... interesantes las cosas jejej

Capítulo 3.

El grupo recorrió las calles del pueblo comprando lo que necesitaban. Había muchas tiendas distintas con todo tipo de mercancías y a decir verdad se divirtieron bastante recorriéndolas. Luego del medio día, y habiendo comprado ya todo lo que precisaban, almorzaron y retomaron su camino por los bosques. Se adentraron en el bosque de la montaña Hyu y Yoon les advirtió sobre los extraños animales que merodeaban los alrededores.

-¿E-Extraños animales? ¿BICHOS?-

-No, Kija, no bichos, animales, más peligrosos de lo normal. Parece que el alimento para ellos por aquí escasea, así que siempre suelen estar hambrientos y atacan a cualquiera sin provocaciones-

-Uff- Suspiró aliviado Kija -Los animales no me asustan-

-Tal vez sea buena idea que hoy duermas en la tienda con Hak, Yona-

-¡No!- Respondió ella instantáneamente -Dormiré contigo como siempre, Yoon-

El joven y los cuatro dragones no entendían nada. Todo el día habían estado confundidos por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, Yoon, dormiré afuera hoy en caso de que se acerque algún animal- lo tranquilizó Hak.

Encendieron una fogata, armaron las tiendas y prepararon la cena. Cenaron parte de la carne y vegetales que habían comprado en el pueblo y luego se fueron a dormir.

A mitad de la noche, Yona se asomó de la tienda. Hak estaba ahí afuera, como había dicho, recostado contra un árbol. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Oye... Hak- La chica lo llamó pero él no respondió ni abrió sus ojos, ni siquiera se movió. - _Vaya guardia que haces...-_ Salió de la tienda en silencio y se alejó por el bosque. Luego de unos minutos encontró un río y se sentó en la orilla. Estaba pensativa, mirando el agua, cuando se percató de que algo estaba detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta asustada y lo vio. Era uno de los animales de los que les había hablado Yoon. Parecía un perro muy grande pero con aspecto demoníaco, sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo y chorreaba saliva de su hocico. La chica atinó a agarrar su arco y flechas pero se paralizó cuando no los sintió en su espalda.

- _¡Es verdad! Estaba tan concentrada en no hacer ruido que olvidé tomarlos. Tampoco traje la espada-_

Comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo no le respondía y no le salía la voz. Había estado en situaciones peores y no había sentido miedo, ¿por qué ahora sí?

- _Hak..._ \- Su rostro apareció en su mente. - _Por eso no tengo miedo en las batallas, sé que el está cuidándome, él siempre está protegiéndome, siempre...-_

El animal, que sólo se encontraba a unos diez metros de ella, lanzó una especie de aullido y comenzó a correr hacia la chica. Yona lo veía acercarse y su corazón cada vez palpitaba más rápido, seguía sin poder moverse y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Rendida, angustiada y asustada, cerró los ojos y se arrodilló en el pasto. Pensó en él una vez más, porque él siempre lograba calmarla.

De pronto escuchó el chillido del animal, pero no fue como al aullido de hacía unos segundos, esta vez había sido un chillido de dolor. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y vio que se alejaba corriendo.

-Tonta. Yoon nos dice de los peligros de aquí ¿y tú sales sin armas?- Hak se arrodilló a su lado con cara de burla -¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Princesa? ¿Aire?-

Ella se lo quedó mirando. Una vez más la había salvado. Una vez más estaba allí con ella y había alejado el peligro, protegiéndola. Quiso abrazarlo, descargar esa angustia, ese temor, abrazada a él. Pero recordó rápidamente su enojo y su rostro, que inicialmente era de sorpresa,cambió.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-

-¿Eh? ¿Que por qué...? ¿Que no ves que acabo de salvarte la vida? Como mínimo deberías agradecerme-

-Oh, bueno, muchas gracias, Hak. ¡Ya te puedes ir!-

-Oye ¿pero qué te pasa? Desde hoy temprano estás así conmigo-

-¡Tú también estás así conmigo!-

-¡Sí pero yo sé por qué estoy así contigo! Tú no tienes razón alguna-

-¿Que no tengo razón alguna? ¡¿Que no tengo razón alguna?! ¡¿Y por qué estás tú enojado?! Oh, espera, ya lo sé, querías quedarte en esa posada con tu querida Miri ¡¿no es así?!-

-¿Mi queri...? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Hak! Bajé ayer a la playa, como tú me pediste, y te vi muy animado hablando con ella-

-¿Muy animado? Estaba hablando normalmente. Además, ¿cómo que bajaste a la playa? Si después de un largo rato esperándote fui a tu habitación ¡y te habías vuelto a dormir!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Volví a la posada a buscarte y tú estabas durmiendo de nuevo!-

-¡Claro que estaba durmiendo! ¡Te vi con esa chica y volví a mi habitación y lloré y terminé quedándome dormida otra vez!-

-¿Eh? ¿Llo-Lloraste?-

-Sí... Bueno, no... No lloré, estoy exagerando...- Yona quiso disimular, pero se había puesto nerviosa y no sabía qué decir. -No... fue nada. Estaba cansada y como vi que estabas con ella supuse que ya no te importaba si yo iba así que me fui a dormir de nuevo-

-Mentira-

-No, bueno... Sí, tal vez me preocupó un poco que ella se fijara en ti, pero no lloré, tonto. No tengo razones para...-

-Lloraste- Dijo Hak esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. -Lloraste porque una chica se fijó en mí-

-Ya te dije que no...-

-Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste que se había fijado en mí?-

-... Jae-ha me lo dijo- dijo mirando al piso.

- _Ese idiota...-_ Pensó apretando sus puños. -Princesa- Yona lo miró. -Miri llegó mientras te estaba esperando. Salió de la posada un momento para hacer un recado y me vio sentado allí. Se acercó y me preguntó un par de cosas, le respondí y se fue. No bajé a la playa a verme con ella. Fue casualidad-

-¿En... serio?-

-En serio- sonrió él como aliviado. -Ahora... Cuéntame más sobre eso, sobre que lloraste porque una chica se fijó en mí- Le dijo divertido con la intención de molestarla un poco y aliviar el ambiente.

El color del rostro de Yona se igualó al de su cabello. Comenzó a tartamudear que no había sido así, que lo había exagerado, que no le importaba. Hak reía cada vez más cuando ella intentaba explicarse porque cada cosa que decía parecía empeorar la situación.

-Ya está bien, Princesa, puedes parar. Me duele el estómago de tanto reír-

Se quedaron sentados en la orilla del río, sin hablar, mirando el agua, el cielo. De repente Hak recordó algo.

-Ah, toma- le dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y poniéndolo en sus manos. Eran unos pendientes azules. -Te vi mirándolos cuando volvíamos de la cena, así que más tarde volví y los compré. Mi intención era dártelos en la playa pero...-

-Me encantan- Yona los miraba embelesada, sos ojos azules abiertos de sorpresa. Se los puso de inmediato y miró su reflejo en el agua tranquila. -¡Gracias, Hak, me encantan!- Le dijo girando hacia él y abrazándolo en un impulso. Él se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió al abrazo. Le encantaba esa sensación, sentir a la pequeña princesa entre sus brazos, sentir su respiración, sentir su cuerpo junto al de él.

-Hak- dijo Yona alejándose lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos pero aún dentro de sus brazos y con los de ella rodeando su cuello. -No lloré porque pensé que Miri se hubiera fijado en ti-

-Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué...-

-No, pero... Lloré porque...- Tomó coraje de donde pudo, y sin quitar sus ojos de los de él, terminó la frase. -Lloré porque creí que tú te habías fijado en ella-

Los ojos de Hak se abrieron inmediatamente al escucharla decir esas palabras y sintió cómo un calor comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas. La mirada de Yona era tan tentadora, lo miraba como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos, pero no podía dejar que los adivinara, porque no eran dignos de un sirviente hacia su princesa, así que apartó la vista mirando hacia un costado.

-Princesa... No está bien decir esas bromas, no deberí...-

-No es una broma. Hak, mírame- le dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla del chico y girándole el rostro de nuevo hacia ella. Tragó saliva nerviosa. -No es una broma- volvió a decirle, y esta vez, sus ojos se despegaron de los de él y bajaron hacia sus labios, apenas entre abiertos, al igual que los de ella. En seguida volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero esta vez no intentaba adivinar lo que pensaba, le estaba preguntando algo. Le estaba preguntando si estaba bien hacer lo que ella quería, si tenía su permiso. Su respuesta fue simplemente devolverle su acción y mirar sus labios, esos labios con los que siempre había soñado, mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño, casi diminuto, suspiro.

En menos de un segundo, y sin saber muy bien quién lo había iniciado, se besaron. La mejor sensación que habían sentido en sus vidas les recorrió el cuerpo. El resto del mundo desapareció para ellos, tan sólo estaban los dos, sintiendo cosas que no habían sentido nunca antes. No estaban muy seguros de lo que hacían, simplemente se dejaban llevar. Yona comenzó a mover sus manos despacio, recorriendo cada uno de los músculos de Hak, los de su espalda, los de sus brazos, los de su pecho, reconociendo su cuerpo, pero además, dándole permiso a Hak para que él hiciera lo mismo. Él intentaba controlarse, era evidente que Yona también estada disfrutando de los besos pero, después de todo, él ya tenía 19 años y ella apenas 16, además de que siempre había sido muy inocente, tal vez las ideas que estaban pasando por sus cabezas en estos momentos eran muy distintas. Pero ella seguía moviendo sus manos, acariciándolo, sintiendo su piel. Y su mente se apagó por completo, no le importó nada más, sólo sabía que estaba allí con su princesa y que quería más de lo que estaba sintiendo, más de ella. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por los costados del cuerpo de Yona, disfrutando cada centímetro, aunque fuera por encima de sus ropas. Llegó hasta su cintura, nunca se había dado cuenta de que era tan pequeña, casi podía rodearla por completo con sus manos. Casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a subirlas lentamente, sus pulgares ahora extendidos sobre el cuerpo de la chica, y a medida que seguía subiendo, notaba como ella se iba tensando, anticipándose a lo que ocurriría. En el momento en que tocó sus senos, Yona soltó un gemido que simplemente ya no pudo contener. Instantáneamente Hak la soltó y se giró, quedando de espaldas a ella.

-Lo-Lo siento- le dijo mirando al piso y tratando de calmarse. Respiraba pesadamente.

-¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?- La chica estaba confundida, parecía que todo iba bien y de repente ocurría eso. -¿No... te gustó?- le preguntó muy apenada.

-No, por dios, no es eso. Sí me gustó. Mucho. Demasiado. Pero no puedo, Princesa... No debo. Soy sólo un sirviente-

-Hak...- Yona se acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda y provocando que él se sorprendiera y se pusiera más nervioso. -Hak, no eres sólo un sirviente, nunca lo has sido. Si tan sólo pudieras verte de la manera en que yo te veo, dejarías de preocuparte por esas cosas- Pero para él no era tan sencillo, toda su vida había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos y no podía simplemente dejarlos salir de un momento a otro. Se quedaron en esa posición varios minutos, hasta que al final volvieron al campamento, se dieron las buenas noches y Yona entró a su tienda mientras que él volvió a recostarse contra el árbol para hacer guardia. Sabían que su relación ya no sería la misma, pero también sabían que no había sido un cambio necesariamente negativo. Ninguno de los dos durmió por el resto de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Pasaron unos días, el grupo seguía avanzando en su camino y se estaban acercando a un par de ciudades potencialmente peligrosas, ya que habían escuchado que en ellas solían reunirse bastantes soldados. Mientras almorzaban en el bosque, Yoon les explicó su plan.

-Tendremos que averiguar qué ciudad es más fácil de atravesar y pienso que tal vez el mejor momento sea la noche. Los soldados por lo general se reúnen durante el día, y en el caso de que los hubiera en la noche, lo más probable es que estén dormidos o ebrios y será más fácil burlarlos-

-Como siempre, el niño genio es un genio- dijo el alegre Zeno.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer? ¿Misiones de reconocimiento en ambas ciudades?- Preguntó Kija.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Tendremos que formar dos grupos, saldremos hoy al atardecer y pasaremos la noche allí para conocer el movimiento nocturno. Jae-ha, Zeno, ustedes irán a la ciudad de Rin. Kija, Shin-ah y yo iremos la de Chio, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Oye, ¿y nosotros?- le preguntó Yona confundida, refiriéndose a ella y a Hak.

-¿Cómo "nosotros"? ¡Ustedes se quedan aquí! La idea de este plan es ver qué ciudad es menos peligrosa para ti, tonta, así que tú no puedes venir al reconocimiento, y alguien debe quedarse contigo. En serio, Yona, últimamente has estado muy distraída- Ella se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.

La tarde llegó y los chicos se fueron. Ellos dos se pusieron a juntar algo de leña, prepararon una fogata, armaron la tienda, y pescaron algunos peces para cenar. No hablaban mucho, ambos estaban nerviosos, era la primera vez que se quedaban solos desde aquella noche en la orilla del río y no habían hablado nunca de lo sucedido. Luego de cenar, Hak habló.

-Tú duerme tranquila en la tienda, yo me quedaré aquí afuera haciendo guardia-

-Ah... Está bien. Buenas noches- le respondió un poco apagada y entró a la tienda. Se quedó sentada allí dentro por unos minutos y luego se asomó. -No seas tonto. Ya pasamos la montaña Hyu, no hay animales extraños aquí y este territorio es más frío, además se está acercando el invierno y... aquí dentro hay suficiente espacio para los dos-

Hak lo dudó unos segundos, sabía que ella tenía razón, la noche recién comenzaba y ya se sentía el frío, además ya habían dormido juntos allí una vez y no había sucedido nada. Pero también sabía que la situación ahora era otra. Al ver que él no se decidía, Yona agregó:

-Te enfermarás si te quedas ahí afuera, y tendremos que retrasar el viaje-

Aún con algo de dudas, Hak aceptó. Por alguna razón cuando entró en la tienda le pareció más pequeña que la vez anterior. Tomaron una manta cada uno y se acomodaron quedando lo más lejos que les permitía el espacio.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, pero no lograban conciliar el sueño, no sólo por los obvios nervios que tenían sino porque además la temperatura había descendido bastante y algo de viento se colaba por debajo de la tienda.

-...Hak...- lo llamó tímidamente Yona.

-Mmm- le respondió él sin abrir los ojos.

-Tengo frío-

El chico abrió un ojo y la vio envuelta en la frazada, asomando apenas la nariz y notó que temblaba. Después de todo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas temperaturas. Resopló y abrió su manta.

-Ven- Ella se levantó rápidamente, colocó su abrigo sobre el de él de manera que quedaran ambos tapados por las dos frazadas y se acostó a su lado, casi tocándolo.

-Gracias- le dijo realmente agradecida.

-Cállate y duerme-

Lejos de mejorar, la situación empeoró. Apenas logró dejar temblar, fue consciente de que se encontraba muy cerca de Hak. Sentía su calor en su espalda y comenzó a preguntarse cuán cerca realmente estaba de él. Tal vez podía tocarlo si se movía apenas un poco, o tal vez el calor era debido a las mantas y estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Sí, debía ser eso, al fin y al cabo estaban tapados con dos mantas. Se giró, confiada en que estaría al menos a unos 30 centímetros de él, pero para su sorpresa, y también para la de él que abrió sus ojos al sentir movimiento, estaban a tan sólo 5.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos azules, esos que de nuevo le preguntaban si podía hacer lo que quería. Él no sabía qué hacer, tenía muy claro que esta vez, si comenzaban a besarse, no sería capaz de parar, y ella no esperó respuesta. Comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, luego su cuello, su brazo, su pecho, todo mientras lo seguía mirando a los ojos, y él intentaba pero no podía apartar la mirada. Cuando la mano de Yona bajó a su abdomen, él le tomó la muñeca y la detuvo.

-No... sigas- le dijo respirando pesadamente. Estaba excitado. Muy excitado, tenía a su princesa allí, en la cama con él, y podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, deseo que seguramente se veía en los suyos también. Yona se percató de eso y un sentimiento de auto satisfacción la recorrió. Le encantaba saber que ella era capaz de ponerlo así, que ella podía, casi sin hacer nada, hacerlo perder la cabeza de esa manera.

-Pero quiero...- le respondió ella con ojos suplicantes. Sin querer, él bajó la guardia un momento y aflojó su mano, entonces Yona aprovechó para seguir lo que había iniciado. Bajó su mano un poco más y un gemido salió de golpe de Hak. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. La excitaba verlo así, y comenzó a acariciar su miembro. Aún sucedía todo por encima de la ropa, pero las sensaciones eran todas tan nuevas, y sobre todo para él habían estado reprimidas por tanto tiempo, que el mínimo toque lo descontrolaba.

Yona continuó explorando la zona en la que se encontraba su mano, buscando los lugares y las maneras que a Hak le daban más placer, hasta que en un movimiento repentino él la abrazó y comenzó a besarla. Era un frenesí de besos que iban y venían de uno a otro, ninguno de los dos podía ni quería pararlo. Hak tomó una de las piernas de la princesa y la puso sobre las suyas, provocando por primera vez un contacto entre sus partes privadas, lo que hizo que Yona soltara un gemido que lo terminó de enloquecer. Sin haberse puesto de acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a mover sus caderas.

Ya no sentían frío y las ropas le estaban molestando. Hak se puso sobre la princesa en cuclillas y quitó una de las mantas. Ella se sentó, aún entre sus piernas, y comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

-Espera, Princesa, ¿estás... segura?-

Ella le sonrió. -Quiero esto tanto como tú- Se le acercó al oído, y susurrando agregó: -Ahora quítame la ropa y hazme el amor-

Hak no necesitó más, todas sus dudas desaparecieron, junto con el resto del mundo. Sólo existía ella, la Princesa. Su Princesa. La mujer por la cual era capaz de dar la vida sin pensarlo dos veces, la que amaba desde que eran niños, con la que habían compartido sus vidas. Lentamente le quitó la ropa hasta dejarla nada más que son su ropa interior inferior, luego se quitó sus pantalones y la recostó en el piso. La admiró embelesado por unos segundos y ella se sonrojó.

-Eres hermosa...- le dijo antes de comenzar a besarla.

Tomó sus manos, las colocó a los lados de su cabeza y empezó a besar su rostro. Las mejillas, las comisuras de los labios y éstos finalmente, tomándose su tiempo y sintiendo cómo ella disfrutaba cada beso. Siguió con su cuello, aplicando un poco de presión cada tanto en sus besos, lo que hacía que Yona gimiera suavemente y apretara sus manos en señal de placer.

Continuó bajando, con la misma calma, hasta que llegó a sus senos. Comenzó a besar uno de ellos y a jugar con su lengua con el pezón. Los gemidos de Yona se volvieron más intensos y apretaba sus manos más fuerte, sin poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Hak continuó un poco más, succionando luego el seno por unos momentos y pasó a repetir las acciones en el otro.

Como un reflejo, Yona comenzó a mover su cadera, dándole a entender que quería pasar a lo siguiente.

-Por favor... Hak... Me estás... matando- le decía con los ojos cerrados y entre gemidos. Él se moría por seguir, pero disfrutaba tanto verla así que quería aplazar el momento un poco más.

-Todavía no- le respondió en tono juguetón. Se tomó un par de minutos más con el segundo de sus senos y bajó, sin cortar los besos, de a poco por su vientre, soltó sus manos de las de ella y las situó sobre su cadera. Cuando Yona sintió sus labios sobre su ropa interior creyó que moriría. Él notó que comenzaba a enloquecer aún más y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hacerla gemir, hacerla gemir por él.

Lentamente le quitó la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba. Ella, a pesar de la excitación que sentía, la cual era extremadamente evidente, cerró sus piernas y le pidió avergonzada que no mirara. Él sonrió con ternura y la calmó.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que eres hermosa... Y es la verdad-

De a poco abrió sus piernas nuevamente y besó su clítoris. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo el cuerpo de Yona provocando que arqueara su espalda. Él le dio un par de besos más y luego introdujo su lengua en ella. El contacto de su lengua directamente con su vagina fue para ella la sensación más divina que sintió en su vida. Soltó un gemido de impresionante placer e instintivamente tomó la cabeza de Hak con una de sus manos presionando para que continuara. Él no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a introducir y quitar su lengua de su cuerpo mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba su clítoris.

-Hak... Por dios... Sigue así... No pares- gemía casi a gritos Yona mientras movía su cadera.

Cuando creyó que estaba preparada, introdujo uno de sus dedos y siguió con el mismo movimiento. Ella se retorcía de placer mientras gemía su nombre y le pedía que no parara. Él la miraba sin poder creer todavía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente Yona llegó al orgasmo y quedó respirando agitada mientras él se posicionaba nuevamente sobre ella. Se había quitado él también su ropa interior y ahora estaban los dos completamente desnudos, solos, y sedientos de placer.

De a poco Hak empezó a besarla y acariciarla, mientras rozaba su entrada con su miembro. Lentamente e intentando lastimarla lo menos posible, fue penetrándola. Al principio fue algo complicado, pero ella estaba tan excitada y sentir el cuerpo caliente y perfecto de Hak sobre el de ella la complacía tanto, que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se acostumbró al dolor y éste desapareció.

De nuevo las caderas de ambos comenzaron a moverse en sintonía. Él besaba sus labios, su cuello, sus mejillas. Ella recorría su espalda con sus manos presionando con los dedos cada vez que él la embestía.

-M... Más... Hak... Por favor-

La respiración agitada de la princesa, sus senos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de sus movimientos, la sensación de sus paredes presionando su miembro y los gemidos saliendo de sus labios que le pedían más le hicieron perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Desesperándose de nuevo en un frenesí de besos, comenzó a embestirla cada vez más rápido y cada vez más fuerte. Ella gemía con más ganas, sin control alguno sobre esos sonidos que salían de su garganta, acariciaba uno de sus senos con una mano, a Hak con la otra, aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas. Todo era desesperación y placer en esos momentos para ambos.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí! ¡Sí, Hak, ahí! Sigue... Por favor... Estoy llegando... ¡Ah!-

Él notó que también estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo y aceleró aún mas sus movimientos hasta que finalmente, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos.

Él se quedó unos segundos más dentro de ella, liberando por completo todo su placer y luego se recostó a su lado, abrazándola. Ambos respiraban agitados. Cuando lograron calmarse un poco, Yona lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decirle, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento. Él adivinó todos esos sentimientos en sus ojos y la besó tiernamente.

-Te amo, Princesa-  
Los ojos de Yona se agrandaron de golpe, los de él también. No era su intención decírselo, se le había escapado. No era que no lo sintiera, por supuesto, pero no quería que ella se sintiera en la obligación de responderle algo.

- _¿Qué hice? Idiota, arruinaste todo-_ Se repetía en su cabeza mientras la miraba.

-Yo...- comenzó a responder ella, pero Hak la detuvo.

-No, Princesa, no tienes que contestar si no quieres-

-Pero sí quiero- le dijo sonriendo tímidamente. -Yo también te amo... Hak-

Pasaron la noche abrazados, riendo, besándose, acariciándose. Hicieron el amor una vez más y se durmieron al amanecer, envueltos en ambas frazadas, acurrucados y tomados de la mano.

Qué les pareciooooo? A mí me gustaría que pasara algo similar en el manga :3 no hablo de algo necesariamente lemon, pero sí más amor entre ellos :3 pero tengamos paciencia! Porque por ahora las cosas vienen escalando bien, no? ^_^

Ojalá les haya gustado!

Saludooss! :D


End file.
